This invention relates to a combination forced air furnace and air cooler or conditioner. In the past where a single unit was used in a forced air system to selectively provide heating or cooling, elements of the cooling unit, such as the cooling coils, have been located in the path of the flow of the heating air even when they are not in use for cooling. This interferes with the flow of the heating air and naturally makes the heating less efficient and requires a larger blower to force the heating air through the resistance of the cooling coils. Similarly, elements of the heating unit might be in the path of the air flow when the cooling unit is in use.